User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. The day you went away - M2M 2. Cry cry - T-ara 3. Breathless - Shayne Ward 4. We're never ever getting back together - Taylor Swift ---- Hi Rose!Congratulations on your 6000th edit!You've gain alot of work.And hey, here's a news of Season 5 Episode 7 and a little bit of trivia Season 5 Episode 7 news Hi Rose!Can you change this pic to my convers talkbox FloraEnchantix (talk) 15:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose :)! I agree! By the way, this rude user created a page that said rude things about you. Please ban them. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 00:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Welcome :D!Yes, but we must see if that is Flora.Some say that that isn't Flora.So now, I know how to create a talkbox but the problem is how can I edit it.So, can u teach me.FloraEnchantix (talk) 06:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and one question: Am I going to use it on source mode?FloraEnchantix (talk) 07:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ok...ThanksFloraEnchantix (talk) 07:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ummmmm DbzWinx (talk) 07:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC)tiff sorryD: some one already deleted the page. my guess is fatimah. but you can go to flora enchantix. her log says about it. (talk) 07:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) sorry. gotta go. i can b back. mayby. if i can be back in (talk) 07:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC) 20 minuts or so i hope you wont be offline. bye bye rose. I agree,Rose ^^! Do you know? Tomorrow will be aired Ep 7.I'm so exited :D 07:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ^^! By the way,do you know??? A silly user said you many bad words.He said you fat girl.I blocked him for 3000.I don't get why users hate you??? You're the best,Rose! 07:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) He said you're a nerd and a looser, and you delete pages people work hard on! I told him you are just doing your job, which is a hard job. Wow, the Ruby Reef! I wonder what it will be like. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :(! And yup,I saw it.It looks so great now :)! And did you read these comics??? 08:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay,Rose ^^! Bey,see ya soon :D! 08:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Wow! I can't wait for tommorrow then! Okay Bye Rose! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Pokeswap (talk) started out that way, but, now it is taking what was here and changing it, It will keep on changing the more editors i get ~ ~~ Pokeswap (talk) Pokeswap (talk) 11:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) 11:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah i get it,thanks!http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdrianShephardFrost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? Hi Rose! I gonna show you my first Harmonix art: 04:14, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Really? Thanks.....! And how's your study going? 04:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Not yet, but I want to know how to delete them.FloraEnchantix (talk) 04:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!FloraEnchantix (talk) 04:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I'll have a look. I liked the Shimmering Shells! It was a good episode. I didn't realise Solaria had oceans & Solaria's oceans were really pretty. I'm glad Sky though Diaspro was boring ;)! How about you? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I don't get the gem finding quests either. I wonder when the Trix will earn Sirenix, I'm really looking forward to it. I wonder when the Winx will meet the rest of the Selkies. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:18, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Good Luck Rose! I get nervous a lot too. I'm sure this term will be a busy term for me! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:57, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose! Have you seen Episode 7 yet? It was cool episode.Poor Musa will turn into a monster in Ep 8! It's horrible :( 09:59, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure Musa will be back in her real form soon.And yup ^^! It's great.I hope Winx wil earn Sirenix soon :) 10:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks Rose! And bye! See ya soon! 10:38, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me Rose? Am I a rollback? Because I can see my name in list of rollbacks here! 04:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) By the way, could you please ban this he has made numerous users and has vandalised many pages! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 05:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Veronica's Believix wings are ready.I uploaded them in DA.Check them out here! Hope you'll like them! 05:20, October 21, 2012 (UTC) i dont see how i was uploading unessecary pictures, i was correctly updating them since the pictures are old and we are now on season 5 it should be harmonix or sirenix. ^^! And my cat lost again! He is missing since 3 days! I'm so worried about him! He is too lazy :( 04:09, October 22, 2012 (UTC) That's Good :) We might be able to talk to each other in Italian. How was your day today Rose? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:12, October 22, 2012 (UTC) 16:30, October 22, 2012 (UTC)}} Do you like This art of Sailor Mercury? DbzWinx (talk) 09:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC)tiff , all right? Thanks!}} Hi Rose!I'm having trouble... how can a make a talkbox to other users and is there a part of placing them.Please visit my wiki.You can also add Veronica as a major fairy or even minor.FloraEnchantix (talk) 08:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC) What her's name?Sorry 4 late reply,i'm not been online latelyhttp://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdrianShephardFrost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? Well Done Rose! We're doing some tests to give to our teachers for next year, lots of spelling and maths tests. That's great! Are you going to add it to your signature? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 00:29, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I've watched the 9th episode too, except I had to watch it in Italian since it was on Rai TV's website :)! How was your day today Rose? And how is your fairy Veronica coming along? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:18, October 29, 2012 (UTC) By the way, is the category "Winx Club" necessary to add to the spell pages? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:22, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I had a music test last term and I passed the test earning me a spot in the school band. I'm very excited. It's a very nice talkbox you have Rose :)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:42, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rose :) Which is your favourite character you voice for? Wow, I wonder who they are? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:48, October 29, 2012 (UTC) well, i have 2 books now. say cheese and die-screaming and my friends call me monster. which book? woops!have to shower. even though i just got online. be back. Thanks for the link :)! What's your favourite subject at school? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:01, October 29, 2012 (UTC) i will write say cheese and die-screaming. chapter 1 'julie-wait up!' my best friend reena jacobs, ran across the school hallway towards me.her blond ponytail bobbed behind her.'is that a new camera?' i shook my head.'it is one of my old cameras.' it swung from a strap around my neck.'dad says he'll buy me a new one if i get the big assigment from mr,webb' reena blinked her green eyes.'big assigment' she asked. i gave her a shove.'reena, i have been talking about it for months.remember? to shoot the entire student body for the big 2 page spread in the tiger' thats the name of our year book. reena scrunced up her face.'i thought mr,webb chose david blank for that.'well,you thought wrong' i said.''i have been hurrying to the tigers office. i have an awesome idea .no way mr webb will say no.' reena lughed.'you dont like david.right?'i rolled my eyes.'does a lettuce like a goat.' she frowned.'goat?i dont get that' with blond hair and green eyes reena is very pretty.and she is smart too. but she only understands straight talk. ' ''i will write more later...........but we can still chat '''HAi! Uhm, Can u pls tell me how to make that talkboxes? PLEaSE. And I want also to ask of what you said to me. You said not to post or upload any FANARTS, or any fanmade things. And YEt YOUR THE ONLY ONE THAT IS UPLOADING PICTURES OF FANMADE TRANSFORMATIONS OF WINX!!!! 10:07, October 29, 2012 (UTC)WinXBelieviXHarmoniXSireniX (talk)WinXBelieviXHarmoniXSireniX Also Sarah says we lock Winx spell pages.Do you think we do this,Rose? 04:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I like Art, Music, Physical Education and Literature too :)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:21, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose :) How are you? Have you seen the new Tinkerbell movie yet? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 01:08, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Phew,but have you heard about Sandy? DbzWinx (talk) 01:09, November 4, 2012 (UTC)tiff Hurricane Sandy,it's been all over the news! :) DbzWinx (talk) 01:13, November 4, 2012 (UTC)tiff Yes I did see them. They look much more frightening and evil in Sirenix. I haven't seen it yet, but it's coming out on Blu-ray and DVD tomorrow :)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 01:17, November 4, 2012 (UTC) It's alright! XD it's gone! But the east side of America is damaged! DbzWinx (talk) 01:26, November 4, 2012 (UTC)tiff I never saw,link? DbzWinx (talk) 01:38, November 4, 2012 (UTC)tiff Hello, I didn't use any fan-art, .gif, or re-designed pictures, if you are talking of this, please watch episode 13 :D User:Andres03040 Sorry my bad english: I use every picture, some pictures that I upload was deleted by other users, it'd not my fault Okay :D Andres03040 (talk) 02:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I can't believe it either Rose. Tritannus is becoming really powerful. And which is your favorite Selkie so far? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 03:35, November 4, 2012 (UTC) There an error on your Veronica page on Winx Club Fanon Wiki,i'm normaly would fix it,but you said don't edit it,that why i'm tell you instead of fix it.The error it on With her's roomates section.And btw,you sud lock Template Complete page...Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 509 Pokeswap (talk) please unblock Winx_Club_-_Episode_509, since it is on later today, and i edit it during the show. ~ ~~ Pokeswap (talk) Pokeswap (talk) 15:34, November 4, 2012 (UTC) 15:34, November 4, 2012 (UTC) sorry for ate reply.say cheese and die-screaming is about a camera that captures images then, shows the future. every picture shows a horrible future.and nope!dont have much time to watch winxclub new ep's. watch later. and also, did NOT see the sirenix official outfits. 1.Whatever you say,just telling what i saw...just wandering around and read poeple's stuffsMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hi, RoseXinh! I was wondering why you deleted my photo of Roy's "Triton Aura." Was there something wrong with it? I like all of the selkies so far, but my favorite is Lemmy :). How have you enjoyed the recent episodes? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 07:56, November 9, 2012 (UTC) i know why!horror land books are based on the real goosebumps books.this one, say cheese and die screaming is based on say cheese and die, and say cheese and die- again. but this one is a little exiting. julie beats the camera. i did. and i hope nabu will be back soon. aisha is becoming a little annoying. and do you play the tycoon games of bigfish.(i mean like, plant tycoon, zoo tycoon ...etc..) i hope fatimah will be over the saddness soon.... Yeah :(! I really don't get what did she do so that person did that...It's her photo: 08:09, November 10, 2012 (UTC) by the way, i will write a few more of say cheese and die screming tommorow if i have time.and i hate Roy too... Andy is of my list for roxy, but he mayby.. and David mayby, Roy is possible. who do you think will best suit for roxy????????????HI!I SARAH here (talk) 08:36, November 10, 2012 (UTC) agreed!:D ^ ^ and in one of the ep where stella calls brandon for nothing, shows the sketches and makes a girl show off in a fasion way, roxy was there cheering. and the winx, nor roxy did not notice! ^^! And our cats are wild.Not pet. They will never let us do this. 08:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Well...I'll try to do this now.Thank you so much Rose! And I've to go now.Bye! See ya soon! 09:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) i miss jaya?i miss her a lot..... she was a rlly good friend. do u miss her?and KP? nope! i dont play games. but next month i will. and KP is seldome here. but jane is fully inactive. she was my third friend here. or mayby second.... I watch them on the internet. If you'd like to watch them you can look here: Rai TV :). How was your day Rose :) ? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:45, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome :D! Good Luck at your concert. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:54, November 10, 2012 (UTC) she trold me that too... you said you will ban me if i do that action, again. what is it that i did? is it that i should not edit the episode pages with the magor events that actually happened? what is it i am not to do again? i ain't got any reason to follow you.....good that you feel betterMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hi there. I was offline for some time due to back reconstruction surgery after the events at the shooting range. Some users are arguing and some part of portal turned into mess. Do you need my help with something or you can handle it yourself? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! hi, rosexinh, or blah blah blah i don't need your opinion and i don't upload fan-arts, unnecessary pictures, wallapers, re-colored or re-designed pictures or blah blah so shot up Hi Rose! How are you? Working on any base? 08:39, November 12, 2012 (UTC)